Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown
The Fourth Shinobi World War arc spans from chapters 488 to the current manga. All the Five Great Shinobi Countries have formed a ninja alliance with the Land of Iron and prepare for the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, and also the final battle against Akatsuki. Summary Preparing for the War Returning to Kiba, Lee, Akamaru and Sai, Sakura and Naruto all go back to the village along with Kakashi and a weakened Karin. Upon return, the others tell Naruto that they want to fight Sasuke too and he can't fight him alone. Naruto disagrees and says he is the only one who is able to fight Sasuke and the only one that will, the others question him on what happened when he confronted Sasuke. Naruto says he will tell them when the time is right, and walks off to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. With Danzō dead, the Village leaders have to decide on a new Sixth Hokage and vote Kakashi for the position saying that they think the Sunagakure will agree as well. The Fire Daimyo says "Kakashi Hatake, I now appoint you as..." but is cut off by a ninja running into the room and telling the Fire Daimyo that he has urgent news. Shizune then breaks out in tears as she sees Tsunade has survived and hugs her, thus removing the need for a Sixth Hokage. At the same time, in their hideout, Sasuke is shown regaining consciousness again after the operation in which Itachi's eyes were implanted in him. Sasuke states he can feel Itachi's power flowing into him. Meanwhile, Tsunade is eating a lot to rebuild her chakra reserves. She is greeted by Kakashi, who is relieved that she is alright, as it would have meant him becoming Hokage, and he feels he isn't cut out for it. Tsunade orders a meeting to make preparations for the coming war. Elsewhere, Ibiki interrogates Karin on information about Sasuke and Kabuto. The Great Toad Sage has seen a vision of Naruto, and would like to see him before he decides whether or not he should receive the key to his seal. Naruto is enjoying some ramen, when Sakura informs him of Tsunade's recovery; this leads to his next meal being declared "on the house". As he is about to eat, he is reverse summoned to Mount Myōboku, to receive the premonition; the Sage sees "octopus tentacles" and "a young man with powerful eyes". Naruto listens to what he has to say, and accepts what ever lies ahead. Anko and her team have located a number of bodies, evidently victims of Kabuto. The fact that he just left them there and made no attempt to hide them leads the team to suspect a trap. Meanwhile, Kabuto has located Madara, and after a brief showcase of his new abilities, resurrecting Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori and Nagato and offers an alliance with Madara. Kabuto asks for Sasuke to test out his ninjutsu. Madara asks if he refuses and Kabuto summons another casket with an unseen body that shocks Madara. Madara then accepts the offer under the condition that Kabuto cannot be anywhere near Sasuke until the end of the war. Nearby, Anko and her team discover Kabuto has joined with Madara and she wonders what his motive is and reports the news to Konoha. Back at Myōbokuzan, Naruto signs the contract to the key, knowing he is ready to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and Gerotora stores himself inside Naruto. Naruto asks the Great Toad Sage about where to find the octopus but only tells him he sees an island paradise. Fukasaku sends Naruto back to Ichiraku where two Konoha ninja ask for his autograph. At Kumogakure, A calls a short meeting with the other Kage. Confinement Three days later, the Kage discuss about the enemy's power and confining the Jinchūriki. Tsunade is outraged by confining Naruto and Bee saying they would help greatly in the war though Gaara and Ōnoki calm her down telling her it was decided. A says Naruto and Bee will be confined on a island in Kumogakure that him and Bee train at. As Naruto, Yamato and other Kohoha and Kumo ninja arrive at the island, a giant squid (who Naruto thinks is the octopus the Great Toad Sage spoke of) appears and grabs Naruto until he is saved by Bee in his full eight-tailed transformation. One Kumo ninja, Motoi greets them and guides them through the island. While guiding them through the island, they are confronted by King, a large gorilla that Bee has tamed. Motoi tells Naruto not only can he control the beasts on the island, but he can also control the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, learning Bee is also a jinchūriki. Nine-Tails Control Training Later, Naruto asks Bee if he can help him control the Nine-Tails and Bee refuses. Naruto tries a rap but messes it up by unintentionally insulting Bee and tries to fix it with the Harem Technique though Bee slams the door on Naruto. Naruto goes to Motoi to ask him how Bee trained to control the Eight-Tails and shows him to the "Falls of Truth", the first step of how Bee learned to control his tailed beast. Motoi tells him to sit in front of the waterfall and close his eyes when an evil version of Naruto appears from the waterfall. Dark Naruto begins to insult the real Naruto, stating that he's an impostor and insults him over the choices he's made, which angers Naruto. They fight but Naruto realizes that they are both evenly matched so the battle ends in a tie. When he wakes up and tells Motoi about his encounter with the Dark Naruto, Motoi tells him that he has to defeat Dark Naruto to control the Nine-Tails. Meanwhile, Killer Bee is fighting with some bears in a competition. Eight-Tails try to persuade him into helping Naruto but fails. Also, Motoi reveals something from his past: he once tried to kill Bee himself but failed. When Naruto and Yamato asks why, he begins to reveal about the Eight-Tails' bloody history. Long ago, before Eight-Tails had several hosts, and each failed to control it. After each host lost control the Eight-Tails had rampaged Kumogakure several times. Each time it rampaged, the Third Raikage and other elite shinobi came to stop it, and sealed it inside a sealing jar. Each time the beast was resealed many shinobi would lose their lives, one of these was Motoi's father. Almost immediately after Killer Bee was chosen to be the new host, Motoi thought it was pointless and the beast would go on a rampage again. Because of his father's death, his hate of the Eight-Tails grew out of control and attempted to kill Killer Bee. He was quickly dispatched and Killer Bee stuck out his hand, for his customary fist bump. After which Motoi ran away not speaking to Killer Bee again. After Motoi's story, Naruto goes off to think if all the villagers and his friends trust him. Suddenly Naruto hears Motoi being attacked by the giant squid which he mistakes for Bee again. Naruto and Yamato begin to assault the squid until Bee arrives again this time punching a hole through the squid. After being saved by Bee, Motoi tells Bee he tried to kill him years ago and Bee easily forgives him which brings tears to Motoi and they bump fists which causes Naruto to smile. Later on, Bee thanks Naruto for helping Motoi and they become friends. Bee then becomes willing to teach Naruto how to control the Nine-Tails. They return to the Falls of Truth where Dark Naruto surfaces again noticing a change in Naruto. Naruto states he has faith in himself and hugs Dark Naruto which causes him to disappear into Naruto. With the darkness eliminated inside of him, Bee takes Naruto to a a sacred place behind the waterfall where he will fight the Nine-Tails. They approach an entry box where Naruto activates a switch and opens a door to a large empty room. Naruto approaches the Nine-Tails in his mind and removes the seal, thus releasing the Nine-Tails. Naruto tries to use his chakra with the help of Bee to pull the Nine-Tails chakra but he slices the Eight-Tails tentacles and pulled away. He then realizes Naruto is trying to take control of him. Anime::Naruto: Shippūden Arc number::8 Category:Arcs